Dark Soul
by Camy Horvath
Summary: Fic apos 5 livro. Harry está cansado de sempre ser subestimado.Então resolve seguir suas proprias decisoes.
1. Chapter 1

**Minha boa gente : ) Dark Night é uma fic de uma versao alternativa a partir dos acontecimento do 5 livro. Vou dar continuidade a algumas ideias do 6 livro. Mas quero avisar que vai ser bem surpreender de uma maneira positiva. Então lá vai. Espero que vocês gostem. Comentem hem?**

**Beijoos ;)**

**Dark Night**

A noite estava fria e sem lua alguma, apenas um céu negro sem hotel moribundo um rapaz encarava seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.A pele pálida contrastava com os cabelo negros ,olhos verdes intensos , tristes e sombrio.

- Feliz Aniversario Harry! - exclamou o rapaz para própria imagem – 16 anos, uma enorme conquista.

Cobriu o rosto com seu capuz preto e saiu do quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A muitos quilômetros dali uma reunião secreta acontecia.

- Inacreditável Dumbledore, ele é apenas uma criança e nos não conseguimos encontra-lo! – esbravejava Molly Weasley. – Ele não pode simplesmente ter fugido,deve ter sido capturado, se não o encontraríamos!

- Molly se acalme. Nos estamos fazendo o possível, todos estão alerta e a procura dele.

- Calma Arthur?? Calma?? Certamente que eu sou a única que se preocupa com a segurança do menino.

- Já chega! – exclamou o velho senhor com seus olhos azuis penetrantes por detrás dos óculos meia lua. – Molly, você sabe que todos da ordem se preocupam com Harry. Nos estamos fazendo o possível, mas o que parece é que ele não quer ser encontrado.

- A morte de Sirius podem ter sido o estopim .Foi uma perda brusca. – falou Remo Lupin – para todos nos.

- E se ele for atrás da responsável sozinho? Ele não seria capaz seria ?

- Harry sabe que não esta preparado para enfrentar comessais e o própria Voldemort. Ele não seria estúpido a esse ponto Minerva.

- Potter é atrevido e prepotente ,é bem capaz de ir atrás de Bellatriz .

- Severo, ninguém aqui quer ouvir suas lamurias sobre Harry! – falou o ultimo maroto – Eu acho que ele so precisa de tempo pra aceitar ,compreender .

- Tempo. Provavelmente é tudo que Harry precisa. Mas talvez não tenha – concluiu o diretor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que saíra da casa dos Dursley, Harry treinava com determinação, todos os dias e noites, estudara naquele ultimo mês mais do que em todos os 5 anos em , Poçoes, Feitiços,Transfiguraçao,Defesa, e um pouco de arte das trevas. a morte de seu padrinho ,secretamente Harry recebera sua herança e sem emancipara. Ninguem o localizaria por realizar os feitiç nunca parecera tão a emancipação parecia que seus poderes aumentavam com o decorrer dos dias.Não apenas a sua alma mas seu corpo estava mais forte.

Tantos exercícios tinham definido seu corpo, estava mais variados tipos de luta,e meditação para fortalecer a mente.

Mas não foi apenas por sua vontade que Harry evoluira sorte. Hospedara-se em um pequeno hotel, numa cidade esquecida por de lendas, de antigos fracos que chegavam na cidade e em pouco tempo retornavam como se fossem os mais velhos e experientes Harry sabia que as lendas trouxas normalmente tinham envolvidas alguns segredos bruxos.

Pesquisou a fundo em documentos antigos e encontrara a resposta de todos os misté gruta no meio da floresta local,onde o tempo não passava, algumas semanas seriam apenas horas. Harry supôs que algum bruxo antigo colocara um poderoso feitiço do tempo no sabia quem, so sabia que se pudesse o agradeceria pessoalmente. A gruta permitiu que Harry anos seguidos em apenas alguns dias.

Estava forte o bastante para enfrentar qualquer comessal da morte e derrota-lo.O próporio Voldemort era uma questão de tempo.

Estava chegando o momento de embarcar de volta a dia seguinte pretendia ir ao beco diagonal comprar o restante do seu material que enfrentar a todos , de quem se escondera durante as férias Dumbledore.

Seu ódio crescia toda vez que lembrava do diretor ,e de suas palavras do ano o culpava pela morte do padrinho. O culpava por esconder a verdade, e impedir que se preparasse de maneira adequada .Por sempre pensar que ele não suportaria saber das o irritava. O diretor o subestimava.

Em breve ele iria provar a todo o mundo bruxo o quão poderoso ele era.

Comentem =)

Se alguem gostar eu continuo ok? Beijoos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

2-

O começo

- Vamos Gina você esta atrasando a todos. Não temos o dia todo,temos que ir logo e voltar antes do anoitecer – falou a senhora ruiva irritada.

- Já vou!!

- Virginia Weasley! AGORA! Ou esqueça por que você vai ficar. – o clima de era tenso, e devido as circunstancias era aconselhável não irritar a .

Após todos se reunirem na cozinha da toca, foram escoltados pela guarda da ordem até o beco diagonal.

As ruas do beco diagonal estavam praticamente desertas. A animação e encanto que Harry conhecera em seus onze anos não existia o ministério finalmente tomou conta da volta de Lord Voldemort o pânico foi geral. As pessoas ficaram reclusas em suas casas, uma das mais poderosas armas do lord das trevas funcionava com perfeição. ataques não tinham começado, somente alguns desaparecimentos,os quais mal eram publicados no profeta diá o ministro tentava amenizar a situação,mas mesmo assim todos o temiam como na primeira vez.

- Proteçao contra bruxos das trevas!! 9 galeões! Amuletos e poções ! – vendia um velho bruxo com seus produtos espalhados em uma trouxa cinza na calçada.

Ainda existia quem tomava os tempos de guerra como incentivo para lucrar.

"Parece com Mundungos!" – um sorriso brotara no rosto do rapaz ao lembrar dos momentos alegres que passara com alguns membros da ordem na casa de Sirius no ano anterior .Mas o sorriso morreu ao se lembrar que esse tempo passou e que nunca mais veria o padrinho.

Decidido a voltar o quanto antes para StoneHenge,seguiu ate a floreios e borrões.O vendedor o encarava com curiosidade, parecia um pouco desconfiado. A cicatriz não estava visível graças ao cabelo que ao longo do verão crescera. Provavelmente o capuz negro o assustara. Pagou o que devia e rapidamente saiu da mais alguns ingrediente que faltavam na farmácia, ir ate a travessa do tranco.

- Francamente se eu estivesse a trabalho gostaria de apreender todas aquelas bugigangas ! – falou o patriarca Weasley – O pior de tudo é que existem bruxos desesperados, em pânico que acreditam cegamente que os amuletos funcionam !É claro, quando bolinhas azuis começam a surgir no corpo, ou quando descobrem que tem um rabo percebem que foram enganados.

- E o que você acha de seus filhos venderem esse tipo de bugiganga?

- Molly, os gêmeos não vendem os logros aproveitando o medo das pessoas. Eles não enganam ninguém .

- Ahh. Não é o futuro que eu imaginei. Podiam estar no ministério. – disse a senhora Weasley cabisbaixa.

Rony,Hermione e Gina andavam lado a lado sem se importar com a conversa paralela.

- Ainda não entendo por que ele sumiu, nenhuma carta o verão todo. Eu entendo o que ele esta passando mas não esta fácil pra ninguém .

- Hermione, o Harry não sumiria se não tivesse um bom motivo. Ele ficou todo estranho depois da conversa com o professor Dumbledore. Ele parecia tão zangado, decepcionado.

- Eu não me importo com os motivos, so espero que ele esteja bem . É o que importa afinal.

Tudo era empoeirado e a loja tinha mais objetos do que seu tamanho permitia. Foi entrando tentando não derrubar nenhuma pilha de livros , ou esbarrar nos pequenos armários. Ao fundo da loja estava sentando um homem muito velho e curvado. Seu nariz era fino e parecia quebrado,seus olhos azuis eram tempestuosos muito diferente dos olhos azuis serenos do diretor de roupas pareciam mais velhas do que ele próprio.

- Prefiro que o senhor tire o capuz se não se importar – disse o velho com um pequeno sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Prefiro continuar com ele – retrucou Harry – é claro se o senhor não se importar. Eu prefiro não ser reconhecido.

- Deve estar atrás de alguma coisa muito suspeita em tempos como esse então. Estou certo?

- Suspeita ou não, é valiosa.E eu sei que você vai me ajudar. – falou tirando uma saca de moedas de ouro de dentro da capa.

- É claro.E no que eu posso ajuda-lo?

- Quero tudo que você tem sobre Horcruxes.


	3. Chapter 3

3- Descobertas

Os olhos do velho se arregalaram e o medo poderia ser visto no fundo da imensidão azul.

- Hoorr...horcruxes?

-Sim. Eu sei que o senhor tem uma preciosidade sobre o assunto. – falou Harry – espero que você possa ser discreto sobre isso.

- É claro meu senhor , não costumo questionar muito meus clientes .

O bruxo sabia que para conhecer o assunto o homem deveria ser no mínimo um grande conhecedor das artes das trevas,e se ele estivesse disposto a fazer , o velho senhor não queria imaginar o quão mal ele também era. Mesmo com o rosto coberto pelo capuz, era possível ver seus Janor Howlfe preferia não encarar os olhos verdes ,os quais pareciam invadir sua mente.

- Otimo! Estamos combinados então. Voce sabe o que eu quero, traga ate mim.

O velho foi para os fundos da loja e de lá voltou com uma de suas mercadorias mais valiosas. O livro possuía a capa preta de couro, pequenos detalhes em ouro já desgastado produziam a imagem do que parecia ser uma rachadura na capa.

Ao avistar o que queria Harry poderia descobrir informações suficientes para começ tudo para ver a cara do velho professor quando este soubesse o que Harry o saco com as moedas de ouro para o vendedor e guardou o livro dentro da se preparando para sair da loja quando algo que o velho senhor disse chamou sua atenção.

- Sabe faz muitos anos que ninguém quer saber sobre isso. O ultimo que eu me lembro faz muito uma rapaz jovem,me pagou caro pelo livro também, mas voltou algum tempo depois e trocou por outra coisa.

Harry parou de costas para o homem.

- Trocou pelo o que?

- Uma taça. Diziam que era de Helga Hufflepuff. Trocou que ele desistiu do assunto e resolveu colecionar relí também nunca mais eu o vi , ou ouvi falar nele.

- Tenho certeza que o senhor já ouviu. – falou saindo da loja.

- A qual é mãe ! Uma voltinha só!

- Nã não temos como nos separar, é perigoso demais.

A ida ao beco diagonal pela primeira vez em anos não foi nada proveitosa. Entravam nas lojas, compravam e pagavam tudo vitrines estavam praticamente vazias, mas mesmo assim era única distração em semanas. Ficaram trancafiados na nova sede da ordem o verão todo. Afinal precisavam da autorização de Harry para usar o local, já que ele era o único herdeiro do ultimo Black. Mas ele havia desaparecido e estava incomunicável.

Gina andava distraída pelo beco quando avistou uma figura que destoava da multidã homem alto de capa e capuz preto. Com olhos verdes intensos. O olhar dos dois se encontrou por poucos segundos, mas ela tinha certeza de que era ele. Quando se virou para chamar os outros, era tarde o estranho já havia desaparecido.

Ele não estava pronto para encarar a todos falta dos amigos mas não estava disposto a dar muitas explicações e eles não que quisessem .Encarou Gina por poucos segundos, e mesmo com o o rosto parcialmente coberto teve a impressão de que ela o reconhecera. Desaparatou rapidamente para longe dali.

Chegou a hotel,e percebeu que estava com fome, e exausto.A semanas que Harry não dormira mais do que 6 horas por dia, ou tirava um tempo para se divertir. Afinal ele estava a comida no quarto e resolveu ligar a TV, precisava de uma pilha de jornais velhos no canto do quarto. Harry se irritava ao ler as noticias. Os trouxas as vezes poderiam ser realmente para tudo; furacões,tufões,terremotos, desvio de verba na construção de estradas e pontes. Talvez doesse enxergar a realidade.

No jornal da noite a noticia principal : prédio desaba matando mais de 100 esperar pelo Profeta Diario para saber se havia envolvimento mágico no acontecimento. Mas Harry apostaria sua firebolt que sim.

Olhou para o livro em cima da cama. Talvez uma noite de descanso não atrasasse seus planos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gentee. Amo o comentários de vocês. Criticas ou elogios . =) Continuem que ; ) **

_Cap 4 - Devaneios_

" _Era um lugar muito frio,o vento fazia arrepios percorrerem seu ao redor e a escuridão dominava a a morte? Dumbledore uma vez dissera que a morte era apenas o inicio de uma grande não parecia ser uma escuridão solida e .Angustiante. Um clarão como o de inicio de uma grande tempestade iluminou o local e Harry pode ver um homem caminhando em sua direção ._

_- Harry Potter – um jovem moreno,alto e pá rosto conhecido para Harry._

_- Tom Riddle !_

_- _" _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece...! Sabe Harry no final , nos não somos tão querer coisas opostas, mas os sentimentos , o desejo, a fome do poder é a mesma. E quando todos perceberem ,no que você esta se tornando. Ah, será tarde Harry. _

- _NÃO ! Eu..._

_- Olhe para si Harry_

_E o espelho de Ojesed estava ao seu lado. Ao encarar sua imagem ficou aterrorizado, seu rosto não era mais bonito e gentil. Era frio. Seus olhos era de um verde escuro quase igual a escuridão do lugar.E transbordavam maldade.O sorriso frio e cínico era esbanjado por seus lábios._

_Sentiu de si mesmo._

_- Iguais Harry, seremos iguais._

_-NÃO!_

O pijama encharcado de suor denunciava que a noite fora cheia de pesadelos.A respiração rápida e ofegante també levantou se desvencilhando do lençol e correu ao espelho do imagem um rapaz pálido que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho do que era olhos de um verde profundo, não mau. Apenas poderoso.

Um sorriso cansado transpassou seus lábios.

- Nos não somos iguais seremos. Por que você vai deixar de existir em breve. – disse firme para sua imagem refletida.

Olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama. 05:34. Era cedo, mas era hora de começar a ocupar a mente com coisas necessárias e o livro de capa negra , e abriu.

- É hora de conhecer seus segredinhos Riddle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Você tem certeza de que era ele Gina? – perguntou Remo.

- Sim! Ele estava com o rosto coberto mas pude ver seus olhos de relance,era o Harry!

- Mas se ele estava com o rosto coberto você pode ter se confundido.

- Não mãe !! Eu tenho certeza. – disse Gina com o rosto vermelho.

Não pensou que seria tão difícil convencer a todos de que era Harry no beco bem que ele ter desaparecido daquela maneira foi muito preocupante. Mas ela tinha certeza de que o estranho encapuzado era ele.

- Bom mesmo que fosse. – falou Remo deprimido .O garoto era muito querido por ele,filho de um de seus melhores amigos não poderia ser de outra pensou em como seria se Tiago Potter estivesse vivo. Ou Sirius. Com certeza com a presença do padrinho Harry agiria parecia estar tão zangado a ultima vez que o vira, tão preocupado. Claro que ele sabia, que o garoto já tinha a mente ocupada por ter um bruxo das trevas o perseguindo desde que ele era um bebe. Mas o garoto não estava como antes. Quando se despediram em frente a casa numero 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros ,Harry parecia estar carregando o peso do mundo nas costas. O olhar tão desolado. E o sumiço repentino foi o que fez com que Remo pensasse que Dumbledore estava escondendo algo sobre Harry. – Como o Prof. Dumbledore mesmo disse, talvez Harry precise apenas de a 2 dias ,todos nos o veremos na estação.

Remo so torcia para que Harry de fato embarcasse naquele trem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lorde das trevas meu senhor – falou um homem baixo e franzino curvado em frente ao homem com rosto ofídico. – Tenho novidades. Harry Potter não esta com a ordem de fênix.

A grande serpente sibilou animada, enroscando-se aos pés de seu mestre.

- Otimo. O covarde que não há chance alguma contra o Lorde das Trevas! – falou para em seguida olhar para o homem curvado a sua frente. – Voce me serviu bem.

_Avada Kedavra_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encarou o reflexo no espelho ,como fizera varias vezes naquele ler o livro, finalmente compreendeu o que teria que enfrentar.

"_**Horcrux**__ é a maior e mais violenta das __artes das trevas__. Consiste em um fragmento de alma selado em um objeto, através de magia negra."_


End file.
